


Filling a pierced boy's empty stomach

by Candiedcakes



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Belching, But only a little bit of chocking, Choking, I swear choking isn't my fetish, Lots and lots of gurgles, Macro Vore, Non-fatal vore, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Vore, implied relationship at the end, mawplay, naoya has a loud gut okay?, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiedcakes/pseuds/Candiedcakes
Summary: Yukino and the MC both stay in the gurgling stomach of a macro named naoya for a while





	Filling a pierced boy's empty stomach

Recently you've heard rumors of a macro in the forest. He's said to wear an earring and a school uniform. It started when someone at your school nicknamed mark said that he escaped becoming the macro's snack, being dropped in his mouth, swallowed and barley being able to get a foothold and make it out, with his shoe ending up in the macro's stomach. Everyone suspected that he just made that story up but in time some started to believe him due to it being a peculiar lie for Mark to tell to cover up the fact that he lost his shoe. You go to the forest with a girl at your school named yukino to see if Mark is lying. After a long search coming up with nothing, you and yukino sit down. You're unable to shake off the feeling that you're both being watched "Well... I guess he was lying aftera-"

 

*GRROOOWWN*

 

you both hear someone's stomach growling. "What was that?" you say that you don't know. "It was my stomach". You both look up to see a macro... A super hungry one... A macro... Who fits the description that Mark gave. The macro picks you two up. "My name's naoya by the way... Even though it doesn't matter because you'll both be down here". Naoya points at his stomach as he says the "down here" part. Dropping you two in his mouth he swallows yukino who screams as she slides down his throat. Naoya plays with you by rolling you around on his tongue and licking you, you're forced up, thus hitting your head on the hard palate. He swallows, like yukino you scream, unlike yukino, who accepted her fate, you attempt to save yourself by getting him to choke. You get yourself stuck in his throat causing him to cough and gag. Naoya, however is able to cough so hard that you are dislodged from his throat and you slide down his esophagus. The walls squeeze you like a boa constrictor, pushing you downward. You fall in naoya's stomach. Landing right beside yukino. She gasps in excitement to see that you're alive "you're okay... But we're stuck down here now... At least I found this." she shows you a shoe that's covered in saliva and stomach acids, proving that Mark wasn't lying. As naoya rubs his stomach he says: "you guys really hit the spot, ya know." His teasing makes yukino angry. "Listen here, if you don't let us out, I'll give you indigestion, you little bra-" she's cut off by a belch which by both of your understandings, was intentionally placed there. "What was that about me being little? You know I swallowed you two without any trouble... Well... At least I swallowed one without trouble...". Yukino kicks the stomach wall which forces out a hiccup from naoya. She kicks the stomach wall some more but it seems that naoya has a tough stomach as the it isn't upset. "I could handle a few more beatings down there, so just stop, okay?" she doesn't stop, in fact, you join in. Naoya swallows some of his saliva which falls on both of you. Yukino drives her elbow into naoya's stomach, forcing a small belch out of him. "Why can't I have an easy snack?" Naoya asks you.

 

A FEW HOURS LATER

 

 

Naoya fell asleep. His snoring is audible due to you and yukino being trapped in his body... How does he sleep with a stomach like this anyway? It's always So loud. Trying to ignore the annoying sounds of his stomach, you look over at yukino, who fell asleep too, holding Mark's shoe. Neither of you have shown any sign of digestion. You don't know why, maybe naoya has weak stomach acids. Eventually naoya wakes up, though you didn't notice. The walls close in on the both of you. This wakes yukino up "W- what?" you're both forced up his throat. You're spat back out. "*Sigh* that's a relieve, finally getting you both out..."

"Wait what?" Yukino asks

"I was just screwing around with you, I wouldn't actually digest anybody"

You ask why he'd do that

"Because macros get bored too, ya know, I just swallow people and keep em' in my gut for a while"

You're both relieved that no ones going to get digested.

"Okay, now you guys better get going, now that you're outta there, I'm actually quite hungry"

 

A few weeks later you've been okay, yukino kept Mark's shoe as a souvenir. And by the way, sometimes, you let naoya swallow you just to fill his stomach. The stomach sounds have become less annoying and more calming.


End file.
